Comparing the Dolls
by SummertimeSun
Summary: Kyoko decides to make doll versions of Kuu and Julie. What if she finally starts noticing the similarities between Ren and Kuu?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own Skip beat **

**First FanFic, so i apologize for mistakes, any OOC etc. Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt exhausted. She'd stayed up late last night watching movie after movie starring her adoptive father Kuu Hizuri. She was truly great full that Julie- 'no if she caught me calling her that she'd get so angry!' –mother sent her all the movies and TV show's his ever been in.<p>

_But I got so caught up in them that I lost track of time and then I was so tired I nearly caused Tsuruga-san to be late! And that is unforgiveable! How could a lowly kohai like me cause the great Tsuruga Ren to be late!_

"AND ACTION!" The loud shout shook Kyoko out of her own thoughts of self-hatred. Glancing up, Kyoko sees Ren sitting casually on a couch whilst his beautiful co-star, Sakura, strides through a door onto the stage for the 7th time.

Kyoko stood at the back of the set watching Ren intensely. There was something nagging her brain screaming 'familiarity', which just confused her_. 'Of course he's familiar! We've known each other for over 2 years now!'_ Shaking it from her mind, Kyoko heard the director yell cut yet again.

_He looks tired, and Sakura-san keeps stuffing up. I hope this finishes soon, I need to go buy materials for the doll… _

Kyoko studied Ren's movements as he smoothly ran his hand through his hair between a take and noticed that one tufted had decided to stick out. She watched as the stunning actress giggles and reaches over to pat it back into place.

Clenching her fist, Kyoko subconsciously brought her hand to her chest. '_She's lucky; I bet thousands of women would kill to be her. I wonder if his hair is still as soft as it was when Tsuruga-san was sleeping on my lap… I wish I was the one standing next to him right now, and then I could be the one to brush away that loose strand of hair… Wait what? Why would I want to t-t-touch my sempai?_' shock coursed through Kyoko, followed closely by fury. Kyoko grabs her head and shakes it furiously from side to side.

"CUT! That was great everyone! We'll see you all here tomorrow morning for scene 21 and 32!" The director yells.

Ren looks around to see if Kyoko is here yet. After picking her up earlier that morning, he notified her that Yashiro was sick, and was then questioned suspiciously by Kyoko about what he planned to eat. When Kyoko didn't get a response she went on a rant about him needing to eat and saying she'll come and make sure he eats lunch. He had to look away from her when she said that to him or the blissful grin plastered across his face would probably have freaked her out.

Catching sight of Kyoko, Ren had to stifle a laugh at the scene she was creating, causing multiple sets of eyes around him to look up. She was currently banging her head on a wall oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

"What a loser! Is she trying to make a fool of herself?" Sakura giggled at her own remark.

Kyoko could feel her grudge demons surfacing causing her to freeze. Kyoko could just feel the anger coming in waves from the center stage. _'Uh oh, What if he saw me acting so unprofessional during his filming and is angry for me disturbing everyone!'_

Ready to face the full force of that fearful smile, Kyoko looks up only to see Ren giving his best 'gentlemanly smile' to the actress Sakura beside him. _'He's angry at her? Not me?'_

Believing the smile to agree with what she had previously said, Sakura continues 'And anyway what is a little nobody like her doing here? And wearing that hideous pink outfit? HA she must be one of those losers in the pathetic 'LoveMe' Group'

"Hmmm. Well at least it doesn't take her this long to get an actually scene right"

"Wha-what?" rendered speechless by the comment, Sakura stared as Ren walked away.

As Ren began to approach Kyoko, she dropped onto all fours and started yelling apologies.

A small smile appeared at the corners of Ren's mouth.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm not mad" Laughing at the skeptical look on Kyoko's face, Ren couldn't help but tease her "So what did the wall do to deserve being hit with your head?"

Blushing profusely, Kyoko stammers "Nothing!" Feeling the intense stare from her sempai, Kyoko knew she would have to come up with something.

_But I'm a horrible liar! He'll know straight away and keep pressing me to tell him, aaah! What do I do? Change the conversation, change the conversation. "_Umm well …" _I'll just say something else was bugging me "_I was just trying to remember what I would need to buy later today!"

"And did you remember?" seeing as Ren had seemed to accept her answer, relieve ran through Kyoko.

"Yes! I need to buy special fabric for the dolls I'm making!"

Ren smiled warmly at Kyoko as she began to describe the type of material she wanted to make the dolls look like a King and Queen.

"So who are the dolls going to be modeled after?"

"Father and Mother of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

* * *

><p>"I agreed to come because you said it was important" An irritated Kanae glared at the pink frilly fabric she was holding like it was a disgusting bug. <em>LoveMe Pink… <em>shuddering, she threw it away like it had bitten her.

Kyoko had insisted that she needed help with something, so Kanae had agreed only then to be dragged into a fabric store. On one side there were rows upon rows of rolled up fabrics, whilst on the other side were piles of discarded left over material. _What the hell are we doing here? _Kanae fumed.

"But it IS important Moko-san!" Kyoko grabbed onto her best friends arm, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I took time out of my busy schedule to go shopping for clothing material… for dolls? HOW IS THIS CONSIDERED IMPORTANT?" Yanking out of Kyoko's grip, Kanae stormed away only to be jolted forward by the impact of Kyoko grabbing onto her waist.

"Mo! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Unable to break free from Kyoko, Kanae couldn't understand how such a small girl could be so strong. _What the hell is this girl made of?_

"Moko-san! I'M SORRY! It -its's just that I-I'm making the d-dolls for Mother and Father and… and I want them to be p-per-perfectttt" Wailing loudly, Kyoko continued to cling desperately to Kanae, tears running down her cheeks.

All eyes locked on them and seeing no possible escape against her freakishly strong best friend, Kanae stopped struggling and resigned to the fact that she was trapped.

"FINE! But I don't understand why you needed me!"

"Moko-san!" overjoyed at Kanae agreeing to help, Kyoko, still attached to Kanae's middle, squeezed her even tighter.

"OW!" MO!"

With widening eyes, Kyoko quickly released Kanae and dropped to the ground apologetically.

"IM SO SORRY!" Kyoko shouted, not even looking up at Kanae.

Shocked by the inhuman speed Kyoko had dropped to the floor, Kanae hissed at Kyoko "Stop making such a scene! Get up already! Let's just hurry and get whatever it is you need and LEAVE'

"Yes!" wiping her eyes, Kyoko got to her feet and immediately ran to the nearest pile.

"Uggh!" Wincing at what felt like bruised ribs, Kanae watched as Kyoko muttered happily to herself and started rummaging through a pile of the darker coloured fabrics.

Kanae sighed and joined Kyoko at the pile "So can you please tell me why it is so important that I need to be here for this?"

Slowly turning to Kanae yet avoiding eye contact, Kyoko started mumbling so softly Kanae struggled to catch what she was saying "Because Moko-san, I-I wanted to see what material you liked… and and then…" Blushing Kyoko continued in one breath "."

Kanae just stood there gapping at Kyoko, her cheeks slightly going pink. Quickly recovering herself, she shot Kyoko a threatening look and resumed searching through the pile in front of her, trying to ignore Kyoko's pitiful expression.

_She wants to make a doll of me? _Glancing at Kyoko, Kanae shuddered when she pictured how the doll turned out. _What if she makes me hideous? No … she's too much of a perfectionist, she'll make it so realistic that you could mistake it for the real thing, just like that one of Tsuruga Ren she gave to Maria. _

"Are you after any particular colour?" _The sooner we get out of here the better. _Kanae peered over at the colours in front of her.

"No! I was just hoping that we'd find something and be like 'that's the one!" Kyoko answered with a dreamy look.

Going pale, Kanae could just picture what Kyoko had in mind. _She's going to go for the fairy tale theme isn't she? Please oh please don't make mine wear a huge frilly dress!_ Seeing the pile nearest her, Kanae changed her mind _Fine! A frilly dress will do! Anything will do just so long as it's-_

"Not pink" Kyoko side stepped the pile acting like if she went near it, it would kill her.

Sighing in relief and also avoiding the pink pile, Kanae turned to the pile on her left whilst Kyoko headed over to where the whites would be.

"How about this one?" Kanae turned round and asked Kyoko, holding up a pale blue fabric.

"AAAH! IT'S WONDERFUL!" running up to Kanae, Kyoko started gushing "It's just the thing I was looking for! Look at the detail in it! The stitches are all woven delicately through!"

Kyoko face was overjoyed as she began rambling on and on about all the ways she could use it to make clothes.

Smiling faintly, Kanae thought_ "As long as she's happy"_

Dumping the various things she had gathered onto the bed, Kyoko studied them carefully and began separating them into piles.

"This one is for father"

"And this is for mother"

Picking up the pale blue fabric chosen by Kanae, Kyoko hugged it to her chest and began rolling around the room giggling.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kyoko sat up and slowly resumed sorting through the pile.

Within minutes Kyoko had the 3 separate piles on the floor. Carefully folding them and placing them at the foot of the bed, she gathered the tools required to begin building her doll.

Kyoko studied various pictures of Kuu, ranging from his early dramas to his most recent movies.

"Okay! Now let's begin!" With an eager grin, and hands moving rapidly, Kyoko began working on the doll that would soon become a replica of her cherished father.

Completely absorbed in her current task, by the time Kyoko looked at the time it was already late into the night.

"AAH! I have work tomorrow!" regretfully looking down at the now human looking form in her hands, Kyoko stood up and placed it on the shelf.

"Goodnight father!" looking to the left of the in-progress doll, Kyoko smiled "Goodnight Tsuruga-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm just going to say sorry for how long its taken to get the third chapter up. Im going to be lame and give an excuse, first a tree fell on my house toward the end of last year. second bout a month later, on christmas mind you, stuff flooded.. we even lost 2 cars Y_Y **

**Anyway! I would like thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted etc. ~Please enjoy~**

**I do not own Skip beat! **

* * *

><p><em>She pushed the branches out of her way as she followed the trail she knew by heart. The trees were taller and the bushes had grown so much that they were now covering half the path. The sound of moving water sent thrills through her and she picked up her pace nearly tripping in her haste.<em>

_Bursting through the last bush, she realised it had grown just as she had. This plant had been there at the start. It was there at the beginning and revealed to her one of her most precious memories. Smiling, she brushes her fingers softly over its leaves. "Thank you," she murmurs before turning her attention to the clearing round her. _

_Even though it had been years, it looked exactly the same, the same stream, the same trees, the same rocks..._

_Taking slow, measured steps, she made her way towards the big rock he used to sit on. Reaching out tentatively, her hand began to shake; a single tear ran silently down her cheek. _

_An amused voice called out from behind her, "Why are you crying? It's just a rock"_

_Startled, she turned to see a tall figure leaning against a tree, the branches' shade making it difficult to see the top half of his body. Even with the difficulty, the blond hair sparkled in the little rays of sun that seeped through gaps in the leaves. _

"_Co-Corn?" She managed to stutter out, whilst tears threatened to run down her face. Stepping forward his blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight, a radiant smile playing on his lips. Rushing forward, she hurled herself at him, and his arms caught her, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him, whilst his arms circled her waist holding her up. _

"_You're a-alive! I've mi-missed you so-o much!" she was crying uncontrollable now and he set her down on her feet but didn't move away. Both of his hands moved to her face and he caressed her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe her tears._

"_Silly, I've always been watching over you," he was looking down at her whilst her face was tilted up. "From the fairy world?" her eyes shone with excitement. His hands hadn't left her face, and he leaned down enough so their foreheads were touching, he was staring into her eyes and whispered "I'm a lot closer than you think" _

Kyoko jolted awake with a start. Her heavy lidded golden eyes blinked groggily, as she surveyed around herself, trying to figure out where she was. "Ahhh just a dream... It was bout Corn... All I can remember is that his face was a blur" _He was grown up, oh how I wish that was true! _She flung herself back down onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Slightly turning her face, the bright flashing numbers caught her attention. _Hmm the power must have gone out... wait... then what's the actual time..._?

Kyoko scrambled out of bed, searching for her phone. Finding it in her bag, she quickly switched it on and froze when the time flashed across the screen. 9:24 am. Meet with Sawara-san at 9 am.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Within seconds Kyoko was running down the stairs, and shouting a goodbye to her shocked landlords.

The people walking the streets stumbled to the side as a huge gust of wind rushed past, leaving hats flying and hair blown out of place.

Stumbling into the lobby, Kyoko glanced at the time_. 9:32_, _not bad for a 30 minute walk._

Standing impatiently, pressing the elevators up button nonstop, Kyoko debated whether it would be faster to take the stairs. The shaking in her knees warned her that maybe that wasn't the best idea.

The elevators doors dinged open and she rushed in slamming into what felt like a wall. Before she could fall arms circled around to steady her.

"Where's the fire Mogami-san?" a very familiar voice chuckled from above. Kyoko pushed herself away and dropped to the floor in the style of a formal apology.

"Tsuruga-san! I'M SO SORRY! I LOST TRACK OF TIME LAST NIGHT AND SO I WAS UP REALLY LATE AND THEN MY ALARM DIDNT GO OFF AND BECAUSE I DIDNT GET TO BED TIL LATE I OVERSLEPT WHICH I NEVER DO AND NOW IM LATE WITH TO THE MEETING WITH SAWARA-SAN AND I WAS JUST-"

"aah mogami-san"

"-IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE EVEN THOUGH IM A STUPID KOHAI AND I HAVE TO GO AND-"

"Mogami-san" Ren cut in a little louder than before.

Kyoko finally stopped her ranting and glanced up to at him. There was a small smile playing at his lips like he had a funny joke to share with her.

"Ahh yes?" she responded timidly.

He leant down and put his mouth to her ear, "You just missed the elevator"

* * *

><p><strong>Again I apologize for how long it took to upload!<strong>


End file.
